


Work-Related Stress

by ravingLimey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prime Consorts, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy has a long day. Arcee and Springer make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work-Related Stress

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 that no one ships  
> why has no one written this yet

All day Prime had been acting stiff and false. Negotiations between not two this time, but three planets, who apparently never heard, ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’; half of the aerialbots injured themselves, then visiting the medbay to talk to First Aid about what the fliers could and couldn’t for how long, and who was who because they all looked the same and he needed to change the schedules; followed by authorizing Ultra Magnus’ proposed laws, which he had to read all forty-three thousand six hundred twenty-one words of because they were laws and they’d affect him, too.

Not a single moment to relax. Just when he’d finally blinked after staring at Magnus’ data pad too long he let it clatter on the desk. A polite knock at his door startled him. A knock like that never would have startled him. He swallowed. “Come in,” Prime said, his voice thick.

The door slid open revealing a green bot holding a cube of energon. “Primus, Roddy, you look awful.” He closed the door and approached the desk Rodimus had hunched over. “Kup said you never came to fuel up,” Springer handed him the cube.

Rodimus’ grip was shaky, nearly spilling energon on his chest as he took a long drink, downing half the cube in one go. “Forgot. Too busy with this stupid law stuff.” He finished the cube and rubbed his eyes. He noticed the city lights were out. “What time is it?”

“Tomorrow. You’ve been here all day. You need a break.”

Prime wanted to argue, wanted to get this work done, wanted to be able to handle it all. But he couldn’t. “Fine,” he said, voice cracking.

“Oh, _Roddy_ ,” Springer sighed and kneeled down beside Rodimus’ office chair. Before Prime knew it he scooped up in a hug, held firmly against chestplates that clashed with his own. “Come on, let’s go back to our room.”

He relaxed into the green arms as Springer carried him to their quarters. As Prime he’d gotten a large suite and large berth. He didn’t realize when he was passed onto pink plating, smaller hands cradling his form.

“Roddy, are you awake?”

He dipped his head in a nod.

“You want to talk about your day?”

Another drooping nod.

Arcee and Springer curled around Rodimus, protecting him from the persona of being Prime. Their hands soothed and calmed him. Pink hands rubbed his spoiler in slow, smooth circles, just the way Arcee learnt he liked it after millennia as his partner. Green hands curled around his waist and thighs, just holding him, grounding him, reminding him he was safe and could let go.

Finally, Rodimus broke the silence with a sob into Springer’s neck, “I’m no Optimus.”

“ _Shh_ , Roddy, we’ve got you.” Springer kissed the top of his head.

“ _Of course_ you’re no Optimus,” said Arcee, trailing kisses up his spoiler. “Just like Optimus was no Sentinel. You don’t have to be him, just be you.”

“We love you,” Springer said, grabbing one of Rodimus’ hands. “We love _you_ , not Rodimus Prime, but _you_.” He kissed him in soft, slow, gentle massages on his lips.

When he let Rodimus go, he laid there open-mouthed, speechless. “I―I love you, too.” He fed Springer those words when he found them, kissing him back with intention and demonstration.

Another hand, Arcee’s, found his empty one, and pressed it to her cheek. Rodimus turned and repeated the kiss to her, the act full of gratitude for his friends, his lovers. “I love you,” he said again, more sure this time.

She smiled into the kiss and ended it with a nuzzle of their nasal ridges. “Love you, Roddy.” She pecked his forehead crest. “Ready for some sleep?” she suggested, seeing the held back stress.

“ _Mmm_.” Rodimus didn’t even speak, he just hummed and nuzzled into Springer’s chest, legs curled up to press his back to Arcee.

She made sure their hands were still connected as she curved her form around him. She pressed one last kiss to his head as she sighed, “Goodnight, boys.”

“G’nigh’,” mumbled Springer into the space between Rodimus’ head and the pillow.

Rodimus didn’t even say anything, already out like a light.

She followed them instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> gayest shit ever


End file.
